Family Chapter 17
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Keith opened the semi dark chapel remembering finding his mother there only the day before. He wondered if other families seemed to frequent the silence of the chapel during family tragedy. It had been a long time since the family had spent so much time all at once in a chapel or church and Keith thought that God must be finding all of this amusing, all but Danny's pain that is.

He saw her on the other side of the chapel from where he found his mother, on the right side. She sat all the way to the wall and was leaning against it as if trying to disappear into it. He heard her quiet tears from the back of the small chapel and that was a rare thing because Laurie Partridge was not one for tears. She had cried over Danny's condition he knew these last few days but this was different. This was Laurie crying over Laurie and her problems and Keith now had the hard proof he needed against this Steve. Keith knew in that instant that not only did Danny know who his attacker was that night but Laurie knew or suspected as well and Danny and Laurie shared a secret that neither knew two others were also aware of, himself and Ruben. He was more grateful than ever that by tomorrow Skizzy and Gordy would be there. He needed their help more than ever now.

He was sitting beside her long before she realized he was there. With a sniffle she straightened up and stared at the floor. Keith, waiting until she realized he was there, put his arm around her. She stiffened up then, in typical Laurie Partridge fashion but undeterred he pulled her against him and soon her soft sniffles were heard in his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. The moment would have lasted awhile too, if he hadn't spoken.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Keith asked quietly and Laurie sat up straight again and stiffened her back and without looking at him spoke slowly.

"About what, I'm just upset about Danny is all?" Laurie said with a shrug and Keith realized where Chris had picked it up. Keith nodded a half hearted agreement and the ever a tuned Laurie the lawyer's head shot up and looked at him.

"What? I said I was upset over Danny and that is all." Laurie said trying to stand up. Keith pulled her back down and for the first time in a long time the woman's advocate, Laurie Partridge, met his gaze in a heated one of her own. Her pain had turned to anger and he hated to use that to get her to admit her problem with Steve but as he had told his mother as a teenager he was not cut out to be a hero. A hero would have just taken care of it, he wanted her to admit it to him and get it out in the open so he could take Skizzy and Gordy over to Steve's get her things from his apartment and get her out of L.A. and away from him.

"Now tell me the truth." Keith said calmly. Laurie knew this was his parental voice a voice she had experienced first hand since he had gone solo and was suddenly the over protective brother instead of the brother she knew growing up.

"Tell you what? I told you and I don't like the way you are treating me here. Let go." Laurie said pulling free of his hold on her. She stood and he stood to block her path and grabbed both of her wrists and held them to her face.

"About these for starters." Keith said and Laurie's nervous laughter returned for a second to be replaced by anger again. She forced herself free from his hold.

"THESE are none of your business." Laurie said with her hands now on her hips.

"Well I happen to think that it is my business. I go away for what five months or so and I come back to find my brother almost die on me and my sister….my sister being abused by her so-called boyfriend. Now you tell me it is none of my business, I think it is little sister and you are going to admit it now so we can deal with it." Keith protested.

"WE are not dealing with anything because I am fine and YOU have no right to interfere in MY life." Laurie screamed.

"Shush or mom and Ruben will be in here. I for one do not want to add to mom's pain over Danny, do you?" Keith said. Laurie sighed and sat back down. Keith resumed his place on her left.

"Of course not but…but….." Laurie couldn't finish. This time Keith sighed and placed a hand on her left arm.

"Relax Laurie I already know." Keith said and again her head shot up to face him.

"Know what?" Laurie said in a hesitant voice.

"I know those are bruises and I happen to know that Danny has been aware of this for sometime and tried to stop it himself and got himself seriously injured in the process." Keith said quietly.

"Is that what Danny told you?" Laurie asked.

"No, Danny has no idea I suspected anything but the suspicions are over I know Steve is responsible for your wrists and HIS being in here and nearly dying on us." Keith said. Laurie's nervous laughter was back as she started shaking her head.

"No, no Steve wouldn't hurt Danny." Laurie said slowly.

"Why not? He's hurt you, hasn't he?" Keith asked. Silence hung in the air for the longest time then Laurie slowly shook her head.

"Yes, but I deserved it." Laurie said in a voice Keith could not tell was not his sister's. Keith was shocked she said it and horrified at how this situation had spiraled out of control was he was on the other side of the world. Now he was angry. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Don't you EVER say something like that again! You are NOT responsible for any of this and you certainly DO NOT deserve to be beaten at will or for any reason for that matter. Danny's right you are moving back to our apartment and tomorrow when Gordy and Skiz get here….." Keith was stating until Laurie heard his friend's names and jerked away from him.

"Gordy and Skizzy know? God, Keith how could you?" Laurie protested.

"Hey, Laur they were coming here to see Danny and mom and the WHOLE family." Keith interjected.

"But you told them." Laurie stated and it was not a question. Keith sighed.

"Talked to Skiz last night when he said they were coming up I asked him to see if there are priors on Steve for abuse and there are Laurie, restraining orders too. You will be having one tomorrow." Keith stated.

"No." Laurie replied.

"NO? I do not see as you have a choice and I cannot understand why you don't want one. Look at what he did to Dan. I will NOT have two of my siblings seriously hurt by this guy. When I find out from Danny that it was him he will be arrested for attempted murder." Keith explained.

"MURDER? Now you are accusing him of murder. You don't even know him." Laurie said.

"I know enough. He's hurt you, he's almost killed Danny. He will not hurt another member of this family. Tell me something, was he trying to get into this hospital today?" Keith asked. Laurie refused to look at him until he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her.

"I can ask Ruben but mom might find out." Keith said.

"Yes, but Ruben wouldn't let him. Mom wants only family here, does she know Gordy and Skizzy are coming?" Laurie asked.

"No, but she will. Ruben's already cleared it. I would be grateful to Ruben for not letting him in here. I would have had him arrested on the spot." Keith stated.

"Keith don't, let me handle him." Laurie said.

"Sorry sis but I can't. I've seen what he's done already. Ruben's already working on a restraining order for the family." Keith said.

"WHAT? Ruben knows too?" Laurie asked.

"Ruben and I have discussed my suspicions yes but the restraining order for the family is not just about Steve. Laurie think, we, all of us have a huge fan base and most of California's are in the hospital parking lot, we can't take the chance someone will get in here to bother mom or us while Danny is here." Keith said.

"Well, I will handle Steve. I mean it Keith. He's my boyfriend and I will deal with Steve." Laurie said and walked out the door. Keith sat down for a moment and put his hands on his knees and let his head fall into them. He didn't hear the chapel door open but a moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, son." Ruben began. Keith looked up at him.

"How could things have gotten so out of control here so fast." Keith said and Ruben sat down on Keith's right, where Laurie was sitting.

"Not sure of that one myself. Your mom and me have kinda had our hands full at home." Ruben stated.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Keith said softly.

"Let's handle one problem at a time Keith. Danny is paramount right now. The restraining order should be coming through by morning so that will take care of Steve for the moment." Ruben stated.

"Well tomorrow when Skiz and Gordy get here the three of us are going to get Laurie's things out of that apartment and back in ours." Keith said.

"She gonna go for that?" Ruben asked.

"I'm not giving her a choice Ruben. I know now that Steve put Danny in here and he will pay. If it takes every last dollar I have I will see to it." Keith stated.

"Yeah and Danny knows his attacker too." Ruben stated.

"Did he name anyone?" Keith asked. "No, but from what he said out there even your mom is wondering if Steve is involved." Ruben stated. "Oh, no I don't want mom in the middle of this Ruben. She could get hurt too." Keith stated.

"I'll take care of your mom." Ruben said. "You always have." Keith said and they both smiled. "I always will too, son." Ruben said and then walked back to the waiting room.

Shirley was looking at her watch not realizing that her eldest son was watching her. Danny had been in the OR for three hours now with no word and she was quite concerned. Bobby, Danny's nurse had been out just after Danny went in to say that all was looking good but nothing since then. The time was going on five in the evening and her brood was spread out all over the waiting room they had occupied now for what seemed like forever. Ruben had left with the on coming head of security to get some take out for this bunch an hour ago and she was concerned about him too. She was well aware that the mob, outside were not vacating the hospital anytime soon and the hospital authorities had tried to assure them that Danny was going to be fine and to go home but to no avail. She appreciated their loyalty and though Danny would never be convinced she knew that their presence outside was not just for Keith. They were there for Danny and all of them. She was lost in thoughts of her middle son before she realized that Keith, who had been lounging in the back row of seat' was now sitting beside her. She looked up at him and smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder. Laurie was brooding in the corner, Tracy had her usual magazine and Pam was seating next to her with her eyes closed. Chris was a few chairs from her left and buried in his schoolbooks, as usual.

"Mom, relax. Dan'll be fine." Keith said quietly and saw Chris momentarily raise his head from his book. The two exchanged a knowing smile before Chris went back to the book. Shirley smiled brighter and patted Keith's knee.

"I know honey but the waiting is always the hardest. You'll know what I mean when you're a parent." Shirley replied. Keith chuckled.

"I know now mom and no I have no kids of my own just two sisters, two brothers you and Ruben." Keith said and Shirley chuckled.

"Not the same I assure you but it is nice to know that my independent son is remembering his upbringing and not out there being….." Shirley could not find the word. Keith smiled not wanting to let her know he was not so innocent. The flocks of women constantly following him and his band and his liberal manager as well as his own independent nature had changed her innocent number one son years ago. But he would never tell her that.

"Bad." Keith finished for her and she laughed.

"Yes that's one word for it. Remember Mr. I still remember Bolero." Shirley said and now Chris and Tracy as well as Laurie and Pam were paying rapt attention to the conversation between Shirley and her oldest. Keith groaned aloud as he realized that the four vacated their seats and were walking toward them.

"Mom, please! Now see what you started." Keith said as Laurie stepped forward first, her argument earlier with Keith forgotten for the moment.

"Oh, Bolero. You know Danny was spying on you that night." Laurie admitted.

"Laurie!" Shirley interjected.

"No, no mom this I WANNA hear." Keith began.

"Laurie now. Don't start a fight." Shirley commented.

"Who me?" Laurie asked in her innocent voice.

"Yes, you." Shirley stated.

"Well, go on what do you mean Danny was SPYING on me that night." Keith stated.

"Well you remember the arrow and the note and mom taking you dinner. What was her name anyway?" Laurie said.

"How should I know that was years ago?" Keith interjected.

"She was a cheerleader or a pom pom girl or something and in college." Laurie said poking her finger in his chest. Keith was not surprised that the other three were hanging on her every word. Pam fit with this crew he thought.

"Keith! COLLEGE! You never told me that." Shirley stated.

"YOU never asked mom. Now what about Danny and the spying?" Keith asked.

"Oh nothing, he was just watching you through those binoculars of yours from your window. He could see right into that garage room you were renting from next door." Laurie said.

"Oh, he was, was he. Wait til he's better I'll kill him. What did he see?" Keith asked.

"Keith!" Shirley exclaimed and Keith smiled assuring her that he was only teasing.

"Ask him, if he'll tell you. You just be glad he was or you would have been caught red handed." Laurie stated.

"Oh, he was caught alright but he came home, eventually." Shirley stated holding Keith's chin.

"Betcha mom gave it to him good." Chris said to Tracy and Pam.

"Betcha she didn't." Keith stated.

"Then what happened when she found out?" Tracy asked.

"Nothing, honey. He came home and there was no real harm done. I told him how I knew and we had a talk and that was the end of it. Now you guys go back to what you were doing. Ruben should be here soon with dinner." Shirley said.

"This was a private talk in case you were wondering." Keith stated.

"Whose wondering?" Laurie quipped with a shake of her head and resumed her brooding from her corner of the room. Chris and Tracy went back to their reading and Pam retook her seat.

"I can't believe you remembered that." Keith stated.

"Why? I remember everything. I have a better memory than you know." Shirley said with a smile.

"Oh, care to elaborate?" Keith asked.

"No, come for a walk with me." Shirley stated standing.

"Ruben should be here any minute." Keith protested but standing.

"We're not going far, you should know that." Shirley said walking to the door know he would follow.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Laurie spoke up standing.

"Nothing honey, just rest. Dan'll be out soon and Ruben will be here. Just need to stretch my legs a little and Keith is gonna walk with me, that's all." Shirley said and Laurie nodded and frowned but sat down again. Shirley knew her kids and knew what Laurie was wondering and knew Laurie would be right. Once they were out in the hall Shirley turned to Keith.

"Keith I want the truth now, do you know how this happened to Danny?" Shirley asked. Keith hung his head.

"What have you heard?" Keith asked.

"Ruben has shared a few theories with me but Danny's insistence that Laurie move back to the apartment was a big clue. Is this Steve character involved?" Shirley asked.

"You sure do get to the point. Yeah, mom I think so." Keith stated.

"I knew that guy was trouble. Laurie doesn't know I've seen the bruises." Shirley said calmly.

"Who can miss them, they practically cover her small wrists." Keith said.

"Yes, but there are others." Shirley stated.

"Others! Man, mom, what did that monster do to her?" Keith questioned.

"Keith keep your voice down, she'll hear you. Just some on her back, she doesn't know I know, and neither do you, got it?" Shirley explained.

"Sure mom but now I'm more convinced then ever that Danny knew about this and went after Steve or Steve came after him. But mom please let Ruben and I handle it. Did Ruben tell you Skizzy and Gordy are coming tomorrow?" Keith asked.

"He did and Punky too. That's fine but you be careful I don't want two sons in here or Skizzy or Gordy either, understand?" Shirley stated as Bobby walked up to her.

"Bobby any news?" Keith asked seeing him first.

"Nothing, no but it shouldn't be long now. I'm sure all is fine. Mrs. Partridge you have a phone call." Bobby stated.

"Ruben?" Shirley asked.

"No, it's a woman saying she is Mrs. Renfrew, your mother. The front desk wasn't sure but thought I should at least ask you first." Bobby stated.

"Thank you, yes, in all the excitement I forgot to call mom." Shirley stated.

"And Nona." Keith responded, referring to their father's mother. Shirley nodded.

"I'm sure mom has already been in touch with her. You know how those two are about you kids. Bobby where can I take the call?" Shirley asked as she and Keith saw Ruben get off the elevator with bags of food. Keith went to Ruben while Shirley followed Bobby to the phone.

"What's going on? Danny?" Ruben asked as Keith relieved him of some of his packages.

"Still in the OR. Grandma's on the phone." Keith stated.

"I've meaning to tell your mom to call her and your other grandmother too." Ruben said as they walked toward the waiting room.

"Mom is sure that Nona and Grandma have already been in touch. I forgot too and Ruben it's all over the news and everything." Keith said.

"Nothing we can do now. I'm gonna go to your mom, you feed the kids." Ruben said then left the waiting room and Keith with the bags of food.

Ruben reached Shirley's side just as the call from the operator was put through to the nurse's desk.

"Mom." Shirley said as Ruben placed a hand on her arm to let her know she was there. He heard her sigh and knew it was not just because of his presence but her mom's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Shirley? How's our Dan doing?" Amanda Renfrew's voice came over the wire.

"Oh, mom. Not good." Shirley said even as she smiled at Ruben. It was the first time Ruben heard her sound so defeated.

"Now honey, he's tough, just like his father and you. He'll be okay." Amanda stated.

"I know but it just seems that we take one step forward and three backward." Shirley said.

"Your dad and I and Catherine and Doug are at your house so don't worry about things on this end. We will be driving down tomorrow. Is Ruben with you?" Amanda said.

"Yes, Ruben's here. I don't know what I'd do without him." Shirley said with a smile to Ruben. Ruben rubbed her shoulders in response.

"He'll take good care of you. He is isn't he? You sound worn out." Amanda asked.

"He is and mom I am exhausted but you all don't have to drive here." Shirley insisted.

"Your dad and Doug are packing Doug's car even now. So it's done. Besides Catherine is determined to get there, and so am I. You have four other kids that need looking after and your attention should be on Danny." Amanda stated.

"Oh, Ruben's got those four well under control." Shirley said with a laugh.

"I know he does but he could use a hand too. Shirl we've seen the T.V. and the crowds. He has his hands full with security and such that he could use four extra pair of hands for that lot." Amanda said. Shirley sighed again and Ruben frowned at her until she smiled at him.

"Mom, I'm so sorry you all had to find out that way. Things have just been so crazy here. You have no idea how much." Shirley said.

"We understand dear now what is the latest on his condition. We do not trust the news reports." Amanda said.

"No, they can have their own spin on things. Bottom line mom is that he is back in the OR." Shirley said.

"Oh, surgery?" Amanda asked as Catherine came to stand beside her.

"No, there seems to be some sort of blockage but they have to go in again to find out." Shirley said looking at Ruben. Ruben put a hand out for the phone.

"Hang on a minute mom, Ruben wants to talk to you." Shirley said handing Ruben the phone with a frown.

"Amanda, Ruben here. What have the news reports been saying?" Ruben asked.

"Other than he is at deaths door not much. Something about an aneurysm." Amanda said.

"Yes, they got the aneurysm but there are some complications. How bout we explain it all when you get here. You are coming right?" Ruben asked.

"We were leaving in the morning, I told Shirley but if he is that bad off we will be there tonight. Don't know what time yet but we will leave as soon as the car gets loaded. Oh, Ruben the answering machine is full of messages for Shirley and the family and Danny and the mail is piling up with cards and letters and Mrs. Monehan says that her living room is full of flowers and plants. We were going to bring them here but I think she can take better care of them. And tell the kids she has been making tons of brownies." Amanda said and Ruben laughed.

"I'll tell them. Just leave all the mail there and give Mrs. Monehan a key so she can get in and out for the mail and such." Ruben said waving Shirley off as she commented that Mrs. Monehan had a key to the house.

"Shall we take the messages off the machine?" Amanda asked.

"See if Mrs. Monehan will do that for us. I'm sure that more will come in. Tell Doug to drive to the underground lot, I take it he will be driving?" Ruben asked.

"Well we're not taking that contraption Fred calls a van." Amanda said and Ruben laughed.

"Understood. Tell Doug that the head of security will have his car and tag number and be looking for him. He will escort you up the back way when you get here." Ruben said.

"Got it. Ruben, don't let Shirley know we are coming tonight. She has enough to worry about with Danny." Amanda stated.

"Understood Amanda. Here's Shirley and we'll let the kids be surprised when you get here." Ruben said.

"Okay. See you soon Ruben. Take care of our little girl and her brood." Amanda said with a smile. They had all liked that man since he became their band business manager years ago.

"I will Amanda and you all drive safely here's Shirley." Ruben said handing the phone back to Shirley as the OR doors opened and Bobbie was bringing a still unconscious Danny back to his room. The doctor was not far behind. Ruben got Shirley's attention from the phone and pointed at the doctor.

"Mom Danny is just coming out of the OR and Dr. Westdale is here to talk to us. Can I call you back?" Shirley asked.

"No honey, we will see you soon. And Shirley try not to worry Dan will be fine. You'll see." Amanda said.

"Thanks mom. See you soon. Bye." Shirley said.

"Bye Shirl." Amanda said then the phone went dead. She turned to Catherine with tears in her eyes.

"Bad?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Even Ruben didn't say anything when I said we would not wait til tomorrow but come tonight." Amanda said and the two hugged as the men walked in.

"Amanda did you get Shirley? What's wrong?" Fred Renfrew questioned looking at Doug Partridge as they looked at their wives.

"We leave tonight Fred. I'll tell you what I know on the way. First we have to go see Mrs. Monehan, get her brownies for the kids. But we have to go now." Amanda said and Catherine nodded as Doug came up and hugged his wife. It seemed only yesterday they lost their son and now they were afraid they could loose their grandson too.

Amanda wasted no time but was out the door and down the street taking a key to Mrs. Monehan and Ruben's requests.

Within the hour the four grandparents were driving to Los Angeles to their daughter, daughter-in-law and grandchildren, all praying that they would be returning with five grandchildren and that Danny's injuries were not as serious as they feared.

Back at the hospital a very nervous Shirley Partridge watched her still unconscious son roll past her with Bobby then with Ruben beside her faced Dr. Westdale and prayed herself that this time Danny would be fine and nothing else would go wrong.

"Mrs. Partridge, he did beautifully. Shall we join your family in the waiting room and I will go over the details?" Dr. Westdale said as he approached Shirley and Ruben.

"No we can tell them later. Please Dr. Westdale tell us, did Danny have a stroke?" Shirley asked as she felt Ruben gently gripping her shoulders from behind.

"If you're sure…." Dr. Westdale began then his eyes drifted to the side as he saw Keith and the kids emerge from the waiting room.

"We are here mom. Go ahead Doctor." Keith said but Shirley turned to her eldest.

"I thought Ruben brought you dinner?" Shirley said sounding irritated, she didn't mean to.

"It's okay Shirl, let's let the doctor talk. We all need to know." Ruben said quietly in her ear and after a moment Shirley nodded.

"Well let's at least get out of the hallway. Shall we?" Dr. Westdale gestured to the conference room across from the nurse's station. Shirley and Ruben followed the doctor into the room, followed by the others. Dr. Westdale waited until Shirley and Ruben were seated at the table before beginning.

"To answer your question Mrs. Partridge no we do not believe Danny had a stroke but only time will tell completely. We were correct that the drainage tube was backing up and pressing against the nerves that were causing the loss of feeling in his left side. But as I said it was not his whole left side so that is good reason to hope it was the pressure and not a stroke. We have him braced up on his right side by pillows and I must caution you for the next 24 hours not to jostle the bed or touch him and cause him to move. When he wakes we are only going to have remain awake for a few minutes to say a few words to you. We want to be sure that he is able to do a few things but to keep him immobile we are going to keep him sleeping for the next couple of days. We will wake him periodically to check his responses but to keep him from moving this is the best way. He will be pleased he is off of his back but probably not about not being able to move but until we are satisfied that the drainage tube is working properly and the drainage flowing freely and not backing up we can take no chances." Dr. Westdale explained.

"So the procedure was successful then?" Ruben asked.

"Yes, in that we did not have to ventilate him again and we were correct in our suspicions about the drainage tube but he is not out of the woods yet Mr. Kincaid. The next 24 to 48 hours and we should have some indication that the drainage is doing its job and that none of the other affects of the aneurysm will complicate matters. I need to see our patient then Mrs. Partridge you and Mr. Kincaid can come in until he wakes. Sorry kids but for now just your mom and Ruben. Keith I realize your place here as Pam's but until we pass this crisis we have to strictly limit his visitors." Dr. Westdale said then left them alone to get a handle on their son and brother's delicate but stable condition and the limited visitor list.

"Okay guys, go back in the waiting room and finish your dinner. Your mom and I will be in as soon as we see Danny and discuss the plans for the night." Ruben said standing up after the doctor left the room. Shirley stood as well.

"Sure Ruben. Hey mom, tell Dan hey for us okay." Keith replied leading the girls and Chris from the room.

"Sure Keith. You all behave yourselves okay." Shirley said and all of them saw she was leaning against Ruben. They all knew just how exhausted she really was.

"We will. See you in a few." Keith said and left the pair alone in the conference room.

"Oh, Ruben. Please tell me that he is going to start improving now and be alright." Shirley said softly against Ruben. Ruben kissed the top of her head.

"I want that too Shirl. We just have to trust Dr. Westdale that he knows what's best here. Now I think once Danny is asleep for the night you and the girls should go back to the apartment." Ruben said.

"Oh, Ruben I don't think I could leave." Shirley said.

"Shirl, you have to get some real sleep and sleeping in those chairs is not real sleep. Besides I have a feeling, though he didn't say it, that the extra bed in Danny's room is off limits for awhile." Ruben said.

"We'll see but let's go back to the nurse's desk and see how long it will be before we can see him." Shirley said and Ruben escorted her out the door to where they were standing when Shirley was on the phone to her mother. Ruben was glad for her that her mother would be here soon. Danny may need his mother now, but his mother needed her mother as well.

They had barely reached the desk when Dr. Westdale came from Danny's room.

"Okay he is starting to wake up. Like before Mrs. Partridge and now more than ever you have to make sure he knows he cannot move at all. Explain it firmly and I will be in behind you to give the medical reasons for this." Dr. Westdale explained.

"Certainly doctor." Shirley said. Dr. Westdale placed a hand on her arm.

"Remember you can't touch him or the bed for awhile. Hopefully by morning I can relax that rule for you as I know you like to be as close to him as you can." Dr. Westdale said.

"I'll remember. Thank you." Shirley said with a weak smile and she turned with Ruben to go into Danny's room.

The room was dark when they walked in but they could see Bobby on Danny's left working with either the monitors or the drainage tube. Bobby smiled but said nothing as they slowly approached the bed to hear Danny's groans as he started to wake up. Memories of his very first surgery at age ten for a tonsillectomy came to her mind. He had convinced himself he wasn't coming back from that simple procedure. This time it was gravely serious and she knew she could still lose him. She shook her head slightly to clear the memory and approached the bed as Danny opened his eyes.

"Danny its mother." Shirley said standing as close to the bed as she dared.

"Mom." Danny groaned softly.

"It' alright honey but please don't move. It is very important that you stay absolutely still." Shirley cautioned in her sternest tone. Danny frowned slightly.

"I haven't been able to move for awhile now mom." Danny tried to joke, pleased that he didn't stutter.

"Danny please I'm serious here. Do not move at all. Got it." Shirley stated.

"Is the procedure over?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Dan it is over." Ruben responded.

"Did I have a stroke or what?" Danny asked.

"No Dan they don't think so. They believe it was just the drainage tube backing up but they've corrected that. That is why you cannot move under any circumstances, understand?" Ruben stated.

"Sure Mr. Kincaid. Hey, why do you guys look funny? Kinda lopsided." Danny said with a slow smile.

"Well you look lopsided to young man." Shirley said with a weak smile of her own.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It's the reason you cannot move Dan. They have you propped up on your right side. There are pillows and something else holding you in this position and you are strapped to the bed." Ruben stated.

"You're kidding. Strapped to the bed?" Danny quipped.

"Danny, don't move." Shirley stated.

"Relax mom I won't move. Just wanna know what's going on is all." Danny said.

"I can explain that." Dr. Westdale said from behind Shirley and Ruben. They turned to face him and he walked up closer to Danny's bed.

"Danny you are being held up so the drainage tube is able to drain smoothly. The something else Mr. Kincaid referred to is a backboard with pillows between that and your back and more pillows from the board to the bed rail. Being strapped to the bed is just temporary but it is imperative that you do not move. Understand? Now do you think we could do a few tests before we give you a sedative to help you sleep? You will be asleep for most of the next 24 to 48 hours to see if we can't get this drainage tube working properly so we can get it out of you as soon as possible." Dr. Westdale said.

"Sure doc but why do I have to sleep for so long?" Danny asked.

"Mostly to prevent you from moving." Dr. Westdale said.

"And talking I'm sure." Ruben interjected. Dr. Westdale just nodded.

"Oh, okay. Hey where's, Keith and Pam and the others?" Danny asked using his eyes to roam the room he could see from his vantage point.

"They are all still here honey and they said to say hi." Shirley explained.

"I'm only allowing your mom and Mr. Kincaid in for now Dan. We don't want to bump the bed or anything and too many in here could do that." Dr. Westdale explained.

"Oh." Danny said.

"Now how about some tests?" Dr. Westdale asked. "Sure." Dan replied.

"Can you still feel the tingling before the procedure?" Dr. Westdale asked. Danny paused to think then shook his head no.

"Can you feel your left arm and leg?" Dr. Westdale asked. Again Danny paused and it was a long pause.

"Can't tell. I feel something rubbing against my back though." Danny said and the doctor moved closer to the bed and took an instrument out from his doctor's coat pocket.

"That'd be the pillows and backboard. Can you feel this?" Dr. Westdale asked, running a medal stick down Danny's left arm.

"Tingly but yeah, yeah I can." Danny stated.

"Stay calm son." Ruben cautioned.

Shirley and Ruben watched as Dr. Westdale lifted the sheet at Danny's feet up to the middle of his calves. Starting at the right foot Dr. Westdale did the same again.

"And now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, real good." Danny asked looking at Ruben who winked and smiled. Danny smiled back.

"Good." The doctor continued moving to the left foot. "Now?" he asked.

"Yeah, tingly but not as much as the other time." Danny responded.

"Okay." Dr. Westdale continued moving to Danny's right calf.

"Now?" the doctor asked. "Yeah, real good same as before. Hey this is great." Danny said as the doctor moved to his left calf. "Now?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Tingly but yeah I can feel it. This is great." Danny said excitedly.

"Danny stay calm Ruben told you." Shirley spoke up as Dr. Westdale looked at Bobby then the brain monitor before moving back by Shirley and Ruben and replacing his instrument in this coat pocket.

"Very good Danny. I'm impressed." Dr. Westdale said.

"Me too." Danny said with a bright smile.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves here Danny. The places you felt normal or real good were the right side, same as before. The left side is the areas you said were tingly. An improvement to be sure but we are far from done here." Dr. Westdale said.

"So I did have a stroke. Oh, no." Danny said feeling a little deflated.

"No I didn't say that. Before you had no feeling. Now the feeling is coming back but the pressure has been relieved from the nerves and this is a good sign for certain. Now your orders are not to move and to sleep. Say goodnight to mom and Mr. Kincaid. We will be giving you a strong medicine to make you sleep but as it wears off we will do more tests and have you talk to us then you will go back to sleep for awhile." Dr. Westdale said then turned to Shirley and Ruben.

"I'd say go back to his place, get some real rest and decent food, fast food is not good for any of you. Danny will be sleeping through the night and most of tomorrow. From there we will see how it goes. Is that okay with you Dan?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Yes, mom please go back to the apartment and sleep. You need to." Danny said.

"I look that bad huh?" Shirley said with a smile. Danny looked at the doctor.

"If I say yes she'll be over here and smack me so you tell her for me." Danny said with a grin. "Danny!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say your mom looks bad Danny. She's as beautiful as she has always been but she is exhausted anyone can see that even a doctor. I'm afraid though that Keith and Pam and the rest of them will have to wait a day or two before they can see you. I hate to be so strict Dan but you gave us a real scare here and we want to move forward in your recovery not backward." Dr. Westdale stated.

"You do what's best doc. Hey what if I dream or something and move while I sleep?" Danny asked. Westdale held up a hand.

"Got it covered Dan. You are still on the brain monitor but until dawn Bobby here will be right in the room with you. If you dream I assure you, you will not move. We will keep the straps on for at least the first if not the second wake up just to ensure okay?" Westdale replied.

"Bobby's here?" Danny asked. "Right here Dan." Bobby said from the other side of the bed.

"Can't see ya, man." Danny replied.

"I'm over here at your back but don't worry when you wake next time you'll see me." Bobby said.

"Okay Danny say goodnight. The sooner we get you resting the sooner tomorrow will get here. Bobby just the dose we talked about that should have you awake in about four hours and we will do some more tests." Dr. Westdale said and Bobby nodded in response.

"What about Bobby's, other patients?" Danny asked.

"I'm here on my own time Dan so you are my only patient." Bobby said smiling at Shirley and Ruben.

"Hey thanks man, I owe you." Danny said. "You just don't move that's payment enough." Bobby said.

"Say goodnight Danny." Dr. Westdale said before leaving himself.

"Mama will be close. Sleep well and do not move got it Mr." Shirley stated. Danny nodded. "Me too Dan I will be close. Sleep and behave yourself for Bobby and the doctor." Ruben replied. Danny nodded then said goodnight and as Bobby has already added the medicine in Danny's IV was already drowsy before his mom and Ruben left the room.

Ruben looked at his watch, as he sat next to Shirley who was leaning her head on her arm that was braced on the arm of the chair, asleep. The time showed quarter to eight in the evening and he looked around to see the sprawl of Partridges and Pam scattered throughout the small but sufficient waiting room they had occupied for five nights now. He sighed softly not believing it was only Monday. It seemed later in the week and an eternity since he and Shirley had last been to San Pueblo. He had taken a small apartment in the main part of the small town ten years ago as the band was coming to an end and Keith was struggling through college before being talked into going solo by the family, himself included. He couldn't believe he had met this family only twelve years ago when Danny and Tracy tracked him down at the airport heading for his L.A. apartment returning from a business trip. Soon after that he was managing one of the best recording groups of the early seventies and now the silent financial manager of the ever growing solo career of the young star sitting at the far end of the waiting room with his feet sprawled out in front of him, arms folded across his chest and head resting on his shoulder with his eyes closed. He smiled at the grown man he watched mature through his teenage years to the responsible, sometimes too responsible, man before him and wondered how many times he was forced to sleep this way with all the bus and plane trips he'd been taking lately. He knew the trip in Europe was horrible for him, except the concerts. Keith was only Keith when he was on stage and only truly happy there, unless he was home with his mom and brothers and sisters. The happiest he remembered Keith was when the band was together and he was singing on stage with his family. For Shirley he knew the days of touring were over. She was perfectly content to be at home and he knew there were many reasons for that, some even her beloved children were not aware of. He liked the idea of Danny working with Keith on tour as his bass player and thought it might be just what the young man needed to come completely out of this. But first things, first, Ruben reminded himself, first Danny had to get well enough to go back home then finish recuperating, then he and Keith could talk about a new career as his bass player. Laurie had to come home now too. Come home and start over. He knew Keith had been after her for years to open her own practice in San Pueblo now with what they knew of this Steve guy they could get her to come back home and get her life together. They could use her help with Tracy and Chris too for that matter. He knew something was going on with Chris but Tracy was her mothers real worry these days and for Ruben as well. She was in with a bad bunch of kids and being the once popular rock musician, no matter she was only five when the band started, she thought she could do whatever she wanted and her so called friends encouraged her bad behavior to her mothers wits end. Keith was now aware of some of it and he had a feeling he was close to solving the Chris mystery as well. He was glad he was home for a while. He would help him re-invent himself in the business, if necessary, when the time came for now his mom needed his help at home and Ruben admitted he could use his help too, with his mom.

Ruben glanced around the room to see Laurie curled up in a ball across from him self and Shirley, apparently asleep and Tracy was beside her, in much the same position as her mother, asleep as well. Pam was on the other side of Shirley in the same position as Tracy and Shirley. He looked at his watch again to see only a minute had passed. He had gone down to the guards station right after he and Shirley had seen Danny and let the man know that the Partridge elders and Renfews were on the way but he was wondering what was keeping the four. If they had left around the time that Danny came out of the OR then should have been here by now. San Pueblo was only two hours from L.A. All of a sudden he noticed that once again in as many days Chris was missing and needing to check on him and the grandparents Ruben stood quietly so as not to wake Shirley. It didn't work.

"Where are you going?" Shirley asked with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep." Ruben whispered leaning down to her so he wouldn't wake the others. He saw Keith open his eyes but close them again. At least one member of this crew was not asleep.

"Whose asleep? I'm just waiting to see Danny again. Now, where are you going I'll come with you?" Shirley stated sitting up.

"To the men's room. Stay here and sleep Shirl, please." Ruben said quietly but heard Keith chuckle. He glanced at him and gave him a frown when their eyes met. Keith smiled and closed his eyes again. Shirley had not heard Keith so she didn't know they were being listened to.

"Oh, okay. See if they can ask Bobby when we can see him again." Shirley stated.

"I'll try. But I think we have a least a half an hour to go before that one Shirl." He said.

"Well ask anyway. I don't want them to forget I'm here." Shirley said with a yawn.

"I'm sure they won't with this lot but I'll see who I can find. Be back soon." Ruben said and placed a kiss on her cheek. He didn't realize that Keith was watching them and smiling.

"Ruben. Where's Chris?" Shirley spoke up.

"Probably the same place I'm headed for. Now stop worrying and sleep." Ruben said.

"Not…..sleepy." Shirley said between yawns. "Sure you're not. When I get back _and_ we see Danny I'm having the girls take you back to the apartment for some real sleep." Ruben said and saw her start to protest.

"Shirl, I'll be here and everything will be fine but we'll talk about it when I get back." He said.

"Bring me some coffee please." Shirley requested with a smile. "That's the one thing you don't need but I'll see if I can get a small cup." He said. "Thanks." Shirley replied with her wrinkled nose response to show her playful annoyance at his words he kissed her again and left to find Chris and the grandparents.

Chris was just exiting the elevator popping a piece of gum in his mouth as Ruben exited the waiting room. Wasting no time the manager walked directly over the young drummer and taking him by the arm led him down the hall away from the waiting room door and being over heard by Shirley or worse, Keith.

"Hey, Mr. Kincaid, that hurts." Chris whined.

"Hush, do you want your mother out here. Now, where have you been and how long have you been gone?" Ruben questioned him.

"One at a time Mr. Kincaid, huh." Chris said with a shrug.

"You know young man I've half a mind to send you home to San Pueblo tomorrow under the care of Skizzy and Gordy." Ruben said sternly.

"Hey, now don't threaten me with Keith's friends. Why are they coming here anyway, I thought mom wanted just family." Chris complained.

"They are coming because they are as close as family and Keith needs them here, not to mention Danny." Ruben stated.

"Yes, we must give Keith what he needs mustn't we." Chris said and Ruben shook him.

"What has gotten into you lately and answer my first questions? Where and how long?" Ruben asked.

"Down to the car park, the guard is there he'll vouch for me. Not long either." Chris stated.

"Why?" Ruben asked and got a shrug. "Stop with the shrugs Chris and answer me, your mom doesn't need this right now." Ruben said. "Just got something out of the car is all Mr. Kincaid, honest." Chris said straightening his back.

"I'll bet the guard can vouch for that too?" Ruben questioned and got the customary shrug.

"Chris if we were home you'd have some serious explaining to do and you will too but tell my while you were out there with the guard vouching for your whereabouts did you see your grandparents?" Ruben asked.

"They're coming here? That's great Ruben. When?" Chris said as the elevator doors opened and four wearing souls and the guard exited the doors. Chris broke Ruben's hold, and evaded more questions and ran toward them. "Grandpa, Grandma. Popa, Nona." Chris said.

Inside the waiting room Keith heard Chris' excited words and bolted up and ran out of the room. Shirley and the others heard Chris too and were on Keith's heals. He flew out of the room and into the hallway to find all four of their grandparents. Grandpa Fred saw him first.

"Grandpa!" Keith exclaimed as the taller man came over and greeted Keith with a bear hug.

"Keith, my boy, how are you? You look a little older I think." Fred Renfrew stated as his daughter stepped into the hallway.

"Mom, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Shirley said as Amanda walked up and the pair hugged.

"Changed our minds." Amanda said with a smile.

"You know your mother Shirl nothing would keep her from you. Course if we'd have brought the van we'd have been here sooner no doubt." Fred said with a raise of his head.

"I have several doubts about that insidious van but this is not the time for that. Laurie, Tracy, come give us a hug." Amanda commented, moving to her granddaughters.

"Catherine, Doug good to see you both." Shirley said hugging her in-laws.

"Can't keep this one away either." Doug commented not to be outdone by Fred Renfrew.

"Pay no attention to either of them Shirl. You had to know we'd get here sooner or later." Catherine Partridge spoke up as she hugged her daughter-in-law then stepped aside to let Doug hug her and so she could hug Laurie and Tracy.

"Ruben I see you've taken good care of our girl here." Fred spoke up after receiving hugs from his granddaughters.

"Of course Mr. Renfrew." Ruben said and the taller man shook a hand at him and extended the hand then when Ruben went to shake it gave another of his traditional bear hugs. Doug came up to greet the former manager the same way.

"Fred, Ruben, Fred." Fred Renfrew said with a laugh.

"Now don't you call me Mr. Partridge again, Ruben, that was what 10 years ago. It's Doug and don't you forget it." Doug Partridge stated as Keith walked up to him.

"Believe me Popa he can't. Not since he found out Douglas is my middle name." Keith said.

Inside Danny's darkened room Danny groaned and Bobby, who was reading a magazine by the dim lighting in the room stood immediately. He was over to Danny in a second and bracing his hand on Danny's shoulder to keep him still called his name softly. He looked at the brain monitor then his watch to see their young patient was stirring a bit early. He soon learned why.

"Mom, tell Keith to shut up I'm trying to sleep here." Danny mumbled in his sleep. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle at the remark.

A second later Bobby heard the voices in the hallway and surmised the grandparents had arrived but soon he had a new problem on his hands and he felt Danny's shoulder jump as in a spasm. Looking at the monitor again he reached for the nurse call button to get some help in the room. Danny was still pretty drowsy but at the sound of the noise in the hall seemed to come to life a little too suddenly then expected.

"Pop. Pop no I don't wanna go. Please let me stay here." Danny mumbled and Bobby had no idea that his grandfather Doug's voice was sounding to Danny like his father's voice.

The heart monitor went off then and Bobby knew his young patient was not in distress but couldn't leave him at the moment to go to the other side of the bed to turn it off. He pushed the call button again and held it down this time. He glanced at the door as three other nurses followed closely by Dr. Westdale ran into the room. He was glad for the family outside that they didn't call a code blue on the floor. Bobby knew that would probably have Shirley Partridge admitted herself if that happened. Bobby had heard about the family's reaction to the cardiac arrest before the surgery. He knew they couldn't take much more, nor could his young patient.

Bobby watched Brenda go around and turn off the alarm as Steve and Sharon helped brace young Danny from moving and Dr. Westdale printed out a read out from the brain monitor. No one knew their running into the room had brought all the Partridge's activities outside to a complete halt and that all of them were staring at Danny's door.

"What happened Bobby?" Dr. Westdale asked as the machine printed out the reading.

"Dream I think. I have a feeling brought on by the raised voices outside. He should not be coming out of it this soon or this fast." Bobby explained.

"Agreed. I'll go calm down that lot. When he settles we can explain it to them together." The doctor commented then with print out in hand headed out to Bobby's nodding.

"Let's hope they aren't all in a panic doctor, Mrs. Partridge is about to drop herself." Bobby replied.

"Yes, I know. Be right back." Dr. Westdale stated opening the door as both he and Bobby saw the crowd fixated on Danny's door. Bobby sighed then started talking Danny awake.

Both Shirley and Ruben heard the sound and looked up at the same time to see three nurses and Dr. Westdale run into Danny's room. Ruben was at her side in a second both to keep her in place and to reassure her of his presence. Amanda and Catherine shared worried glances both for Danny and Shirley and Amanda clasped Catherine's hand with a determined nod of her head and Catherine did the same. Doug and Fred shared a glance then saw the determination in their wives faces and stood beside them, memories of their conversation in the car coming to both men. Both men were pleased that indeed Ruben did have everything in hand as with one arm firmly around Shirley's shoulder his other arm snaked out to halt Keith who pivoted at the sound and his mother and Ruben's reaction and was about to make a dead run for Danny's door. Ruben's grip was tight as Keith found himself halted in his steps even as Laurie came up beside him and Tracy's sniffles were heard behind him. If he'd have turned he would have seen Tracy in Chris' arms.

"Keith no. Shirley relax the doctor will be out. I'm sure Danny's okay." Ruben said trying to calm the lot of them at once.

"But Ruben that was heart monitor." Shirley protested.

"Yes and Keith, you relax too I heard no call for anyone other than the three nurses and Dr. Westdale. The doctor has everything under control here remember that." Ruben was saying even as the grandparents standing back somewhat could easily see the way they all, including Shirley, listened to the former manager.

"Ruben the cardiac arrest!" Keith blurted out and all heard Catherine and Amanda gasp this time. Shirley turned around now to comfort her mother and mother-in-law.

"Mom, Catherine, he went into cardiac arrest _before_ the surgery. His heart is fine. Keith calm down your scaring your grandparents." Shirley explained, looking at Keith as she emphasized the word before.

"Sorry mom, grandmother, Nona." Keith said softly and Ruben leaned into him and said something no one but Laurie heard but Chris and Tracy were not far off with their guess that he was reminding him about talking to Ruben and not Shirley about Danny. A second later Keith nodded and apologized to Ruben who put his hand on his shoulder and calling him son said it was okay. Ruben glanced back at Doug Partridge realizing that he never called the boys son around the grandparents but both Fred and Doug nodded at him and Amanda and Catherine were smiling as well. Ruben decided that at the first opportunity he would let them know that he meant no disrespect.

"Shirley." Ruben said a moment later and Shirley turned to see Dr. Westdale coming from Danny' room without any of the nurses who just ran in. The look on his face terrified Shirley who cried Ruben only to find he was already pulling her against him. He saw it too. Dr. Westdale did not look happy; not happy at all.

"Mrs. Partridge, Mr. Kincaid Danny seems fine but I need to speak to you and your family in the waiting room." Dr. Westdale said calmly.

"Shirl we'll wait here." Amanda spoke up.

"Everyone please. I take it your are Danny's grandparents?" Dr. Westdale questioned.

"That apparent huh?" Fred spoke up and Amanda swatted him for the comment.

"Well actually yes, that is part of the reason I need to talk to all of you. This way please." Dr. Westdale ushered the family in. Shirley shared a puzzled look with Ruben.

Inside the waiting room the doctor wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Bobby will be out momentarily to fill us all in on what happened before I got in there but the short of it is that something he was dreaming or hearing caused a reaction we were not expecting and frankly right now can't afford." Dr. Westdale began.

"You mean we were that loud that he heard us?" Shirley asked.

"Quite possibly yes and I must remind all of you how critical he is right now. Until we are sure the drainage tube is working properly he cannot move at all. Any movement could undo all that we have just accomplished in the OR. Now I realize that no one was aware he overheard you, if that is the case, and no you were not loud but any noise from a voice he knows could cause him to react." Dr. Westdale stated.

"You mean he is awake? I thought it was too early for that?" Ruben asked.

"Yes it is but no he is not actually awake." Dr. Westdale said as Bobby walked in the room.

"Bobby fill us in on what started this." Dr. Westdale offered. Bobby faced very anxious faces.

"Folks he's fine. Sleeping like a baby. But he must have heard you Keith or he was dreaming he was hearing you because he called out to your mom in his sleep for you to be quiet that he was trying to sleep. Then, well I'm not sure what happened but he jumped or at least his shoulder did, I was holding him down so he couldn't move backwards but his shoulder did spasm a little." Bobby began.

"Spasm?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, like a knee jerk reaction to something or someone. The only part of his body that is not strapped in right now is his left shoulder. It's a good thing he can move it but he shouldn't be moving it now. The brain monitor registered a definite reaction to something his brain was telling him. I called for another nurse to help me hold him down while I talked him back into sleep when the heart machine went off. No cause for alarm as you know it has happened before and is just his body's way of responding that something is altered in his system. I know medical talk, sorry. Put simply Mrs. Partridge his heart reacted to some type of fear." Bobby continued.

"Fear?" they all asked at the same time. Bobby nodded.

"Three nurses came in because I pressed the call button again and held it. They knew I was in there alone with him and though they could tell from the desk the monitor was going off they could also see he was not in distress so no code blue. His heart is fine Mrs. Partridge trust me. Dr. Westdale was on the floor and came in as well." Bobby concluded.

"What could have scared him?" Shirley asked.

"I think I know." Catherine spoke up and all turned to look at her.

"He heard Doug's voice. Shirley you know how he sounds like Daniel's. He heard, or thought he heard his father." Catherine stated and saw all four kids with tears running down their faces.

"What'd I say?" Catherine asked. Shirley walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Mom, he has been dreaming that Dan is coming to get him." Shirley said softly.

"Oh, dear me. Maybe we shouldn't have come. Of course Dan's not coming to get him. He's gonna be with us a long, long time. You told him that didn't you Shirl?" Catherine rambled.

"We want you here mom and dad. We've told Danny over and over again that he's not going anywhere but he's just as stubborn as you're son, red hair and all." Shirley said and Catherine's eyes welled up. She nodded until she could find her voice.

"Yes, that he is." Catherine stated.

"Well, at least we know what happened. Bobby head on back in he should be coming round in about a half an hour." Dr. Westdale stated.

"Certainly doctor. Mrs. Partridge really he is doing great. Have faith in your son he's a fighter." Bobby stated.

"I know." Shirley said placing a hand on his arm. Bobby nodded then left.

"Okay gang new rule. In one half hour Shirley and Ruben can go in say hi and explain that the grandparents are here and that was the voice he heard in his dream and not his father's then most if not all of you are going home for the night. Give Bobby the apartment number and any other number we can reach you at Mrs. Partridge then I don't want to see you guys till morning. Understood?" Dr. Westdale stated.

"Yes, doctor. Sorry about all of this." Shirley said with a weak smile.

"It's okay now we know that his fears of his father run deeper than I thought and that will help us help him. Now chat, get some rest and I'll be back once he wakes." Dr. Westdale stated then left.

When the doctor was gone Shirley found the first chair and collapsed into it.

"Mom, you okay?" Laurie asked sitting beside her. Shirley nodded slowly.

"I think so. Thanks honey." Shirley said.

"He's gonna be fine mom." Laurie said.

"Yes, hon, I believe that too." Shirley replied.

"You're not fine Shirley. You are exhausted." Amanda said standing over her daughter. Shirley sighed.

"A little." Shirley said.

"A little nothing. After you see Danny we are going to go to Danny and Laurie's apartment." Amanda stated.

"Oh, mom, please. I can't leave Danny." Shirley said resting her head on her hand on the armrest.

"Yes, you can hon. Go back to Dan's with your mom and the girls. Take Chris and Keith with you. You're dad and Doug and I will hold the fort for the night." Ruben said and Keith stood with his mouth open, as did Laurie. Neither had ever heard Ruben call their mother hon before. They both noticed Chris and Tracy didn't seem bothered by it. As if they had heard this before.

"Ruben we've been over this." Shirley said and this time the manager knelt in front of her.

"Shirley, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love that kid. I won't let anything happen to him. He needs complete rest without all of us hanging around. The doctor said himself that Dan would be sleeping for the next couple of days. It's only one night and you and I both know you need it." Ruben replied. Shirley nodded and took his outstretched hand.

"Mrs. Partridge. I can take Laurie and Tracy back to my place. That way it will give you all more room at the apartment." Pam spoke up and in all the excitement the poor girl was all but forgotten with the grand parents arrival and then the scare with Danny. Shirley smiled at the girl.

"If you could take Tracy that would be lovely." Shirley smiled.

"You just behave little sister." Keith spoke up and Chris agreed they received her raised head and crossed arms for a response they looked at each other and laughed.

"Mom, I could go back to my place and get a few things and then go over to Pam's. I know where she lives." Laurie offered.

"No!" Shirley, Ruben and Keith all said at the same time. Pam just hung her head in silent agreement, she knew they all knew or suspected Laurie's problems with Steve.

"Okay, okay. It was only a suggestion." Laurie stated.

"Tell ya what Laurie, tomorrow when Skiz and Gordy get here _we'll_ go get a few things for you. Like everything you own." Keith offered and Laurie was in his face.

"And have you interfere again. No way big brother." Laurie stated.

"Well, make a list anyway because like it or not you are moving out tomorrow." Keith stated.

"Keith! Mom!" Laurie said in exasperation. Shirley held up a hand from her chair.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm with Keith on this one. Until Danny is well you are coming home to San Pueblo." Shirley stated.

"My job." Laurie protested.

"You have vacation, use it. Got it." Shirley stated and no one noticed the grandparents were changing curious glances about where the current topic of discussion was going.

"Mom!" Laurie protested.

"Laurie enough! You heard you're mother. Make a list they can take Tracy and Pam if that will help but they are going and you are going home to San Pueblo as soon as all of can leave with Danny. If you had any sense you'd hand in your resignation." Ruben spoke up to a round of cheers from Shirley the kids and Pam. The grandparents were beginning to wonder just what they walked into here.

"Resign. Be serious." Laurie quipped. Shirley stood and faced her.

"Outside now. Ruben you come to." Shirley said leading Laurie away from the crowd and followed by Ruben. Out in the hall Ruben stopped her.

"Shirl. Let's go to the conference room. Not a good idea to make this public." Ruben offered and Shirley nodded and taking Laurie's arm led her grown up daughter to the conference room. Once inside she watched Ruben close the door then turned to face her daughter. Both Laurie and Ruben could see how tired she was but they also so the spark of anger that was truly Shirley Partridge. This side of Shirley nobody wanted to see.

"Sit down Laurie. I am going to say my peace then this subject is closed. Got it. First of all apologize to Ruben for being rude in there a minute ago. Second, you are needed with your family now. Danny could still leave us and until I am certain that he will be and is getting 100% well you will remain here with me and the family." Shirley stated.

"Mom, I am an adult you know." Laurie interrupted with her arms folded across her chest.

"Then act like one. Apologize to Ruben now." Shirley stated.

"I'm sorry Ruben. Really I meant no disrespect but I do have my own life now and I have to make my own decisions." Laurie commented. Ruben just smiled and nodded this was Shirley's show.

"You may make your own decisions but that does not mean that they are the right decisions. Laurie think about this, Keith already suspects this Steve guy of hurting Danny and you. You know Keith as long as he is sure Steve is responsible he will not stop until he sees you safely away from him. Be reasonable please for me for now for Danny. Come home for now. If you have vacation use it now. If you have to resign or take a leave of absence do it. Surely you can talk to someone at that company besides Steve." Shirley said. Laurie shrugged.

"Yes, there's the CEO Mr. Burnstock. He is the senior partner." Laurie said.

"Good it's settled. Tomorrow before we return here you will call and talk to this Mr. Burnstock and take a leave of absence. In the meantime make the list Keith will be going and taking Tracy and Pam to help." Shirley said with hand raised as Laurie started to protest Keith's going to her and Steve's place.

"Now let's go back to the waiting room. I for one am tired of these family dramas when my son is lying in there fighting for his life." Shirley said opening the door.

"Sorry mom." Laurie said softly.

"Stop apologizing and stop acting out and up with your brothers and sisters and act like a family. Prepare that list and what you'll say to your boss and prepare to come home for a long time. Understood?" Shirley stated.

"A mighty long time." Ruben interjected.

"Mom?" Laurie questioned.

"Discussion is closed. You're room at home is just like you left it, more or less." Shirley said pushing her daughter toward the waiting room and sharing a smile with Ruben.

They entered the waiting room only moments after they had left and were not surprised that they left the entire crew just as they were. Everyone knew that when Shirley Partridge was angry it took very little time to say what she needed to say, get total agreement to her wishes and be done with the subject and have it closed in a matter of minutes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Tracy help her. Pam thanks for taking Tracy and if you have room maybe Chris too." Shirley said, exhausted but the back in charge mom they all knew and loved.

"Sure. I have a sofa. I'm not too sure how comfortable it is but as I live over Brian's garage he may have an extra room in the house." Pam offered.

"Wonderful, two children taken care of. The big ones come with me and your grandmother's and Keith before one word is said you are going case closed. Got it." Shirley said with the famous hand in the air to halt the protest she could tell was coming.

"Dad, Doug you all sure you can sleep in these chairs? Ruben can tell you they are not comfortable." Shirley asked moving on down the line.

"I can hack it if Ruben can." Fred Renfrew spoke up.

"I'm sure you could _hack_ anything to keep up with young Ruben there." Amanda quipped. Pam covered her hand to hide her giggle as she was soon learning where the kids got the banter, including her Danny. Catherine looked at Doug.

"You gonna follow suit Mr. Partridge?" Catherine quipped with raised eyebrow.

"I'm game if Fred is." Doug replied as quietly as his booming voice could, hoping Danny didn't hear him. He couldn't help sounding like his son but he certainly didn't want to hurt his grandson any further than he already was.

"Thought so." Catherine replied and all laughed as she jerked her head in a nod to confirm her words. Even Pam could not hold back the laugh at Danny's grandparents.

"Okay that's settled." Shirley said retaking the seat she vacated earlier. Ruben sat beside her.

"Mom, what do I tell Brian if I see him? He is Danny's friend and on air partner." Chris asked.

"I'll talk to Brian don't worry Chris. He will know only what your mom wants him to know." Pam said.

"Thanks Pam. Just that he is doing better for now. No specifics." Shirley said.

"Fine." Pam said then walked over to where Laura and Tracy were attempting to make her list, with Keith close enough to keep an eye on them. Pam saw they were ignoring him but smiled as she sat down on the other side of Laurie.

"While we are on the subject of settling things I have a question for you Shirl." Fred Renfrew spoke up and Amanda looked at him.

"Fred." She cautioned her husband.

"Yes dad? Danny really is doing much better." Shirley said.

"If the rest of them were as good things would much better around here." Ruben added and Shirley just smiled at him as he placed an arm around the back of her chair. No one looked at him or they're mother.

"No doubt about that, or Ruben's influence with the rest of your brood. But what I and Amanda and I think Catherine and Doug would like to know is who is this lovely girl offering rooms for Chris and Tracy." Fred said casually. Shirley laughed and this time all four kids and Pam looked at her.

"Oh, dad, sorry. Pam can you come over here a minute I'd like to introduce you to Danny's grandparents." Shirley said and Pam stood and walked over to Shirley. Shirley stood at her approach and placing an arm around her shoulders began the introductions.

"Pam this is my father, Fred Renfrew, my mother Amanda Renfrew and Catherine and Doug Partridge my late husband's parents." Shirley said and Pam found herself, surrounded by the four elder grandparents who were all smiles.

"Mom, dad, Catherine, Doug, this is Danny's girlfriend Pam Simpson. Truly an added asset to this lot." Shirley said smiling at the girl she was growing to like more and more.

"And a pretty one too, huh Doug. I see Danny has good taste." Fred replied.

"Totally agree but then Partridge men have always had good taste." Doug replied and saw Shirley blush.

"So have Renfrew men." Fred remarked with a smile.

"Who do you have to compare them to, yourself? You have no brothers Fred." Amanda remarked with her usual sarcasm.

"Why my own father of course. My mother was one lucky lady and so are you Amanda if you can remain young enough to realize it." Fred said in replied sarcasm. Shirley just laughed and shared a smile with Ruben who was still sitting down. Her parents had been arguing their ages for years and they were only two years apart. But her mother was forever saying that her father was reliving his childhood or some such younger version of himself, and her father was always calling her mother old. They had separated on more than one occasion due to their arguments and at least twice Shirley and her children had to help put them back together but eventually they always made their way back to each other and since the band stopped touring and making recordings they had toned down their arguments a bit too. Both deciding to meet in the middle as her mother put it but to Shirley they had always been playing at sarcasm with the generation gap as her dad called it.

"Oh, I'm young enough the real question is are you old enough." Amanda quipped right back.

"Hold it, hold it you two. I have four children misbehaving around here I don't think I can take you two as well." Shirley said.

"Here, here Shirley, you have enough on your plate with our grandson. Pam it is a pleasure to meet you and since it looks like you are apart of this family you will be greeted like the rest of them." Catherine said hugging her in surprise. Amanda did the same.

"Yes, welcome to the family." Amanda said. Pam laughed nervously but returned each hug then the hugs from the grandfathers.

"Mom, Pam is not married to Danny. Not yet at any rate but yes I guess you could say she is apart of the family. I like her and she really cares for Danny and he for her and that's good enough for me. But let's get him well before we marry them agreed." Shirley said hugging Pam herself from the side. Pam laughed.

"Thank you." Pam said to Danny's mother.

"Not at all Pam. Everything I said is true and if you can survive this family then that is the hardest part of marrying my son but first things first let's get him well." Shirley said.

"I'm for that." Pam said with a smile.

"Nice to meet all of you but I better get back to Laurie and Tracy before Keith gets her mad again." Pam said making a discreet exit to the chuckles of the adults.

"She is nice." Amanda said to Shirley. "Yes mom she is. Too bad I can't say all my children's boyfriend's or girlfriend's were as nice." Shirley said looking over her children with a sigh.

"I didn't think Keith and Chris had girlfriend's. Tracy is too young for a boyfriend." Catherine spoke up. "Oh, the boys, except Danny, don't as far as I know and yes, Tracy is too young. Wish she'd realize that." Shirley said with a frown at both girls.

"Is something wrong Shirl?" her mother asked. Ruben stood at that point.

"Amanda that is a discussion for another time. Once we get Danny well and home we can tackle the other four." Ruben offered. "Ruben's right Amanda. Shirley can take care of her kids. She's been doing it for years." Fred spoke up.

"Yes, and alone too. All to her credit of course." Catherine said sharing a knowing glance with her husband. "Thank you but right now I'm so tired I can only concentrate on one child at a time." Shirley said. "Yes, and Danny is first. Come sit down Shirl. Before you fall down." Ruben said and helped her sit back in the chair she just vacated.

"Rest. Danny should be awake soon then you can go get some real sleep." Ruben said and no one noticed as Shirley laid her head on Ruben's shoulder with his arm around her shoulder. The rest of them were in various chairs with various activities. Keith was staring Laurie and Tracy down. They were attempting to make a list. Chris was back in his books again and the grandparents were making lists and talking among themselves. Ruben closed his eyes as he felt Shirley relax in his embrace. He knew the quiet wouldn't last though.

"That's the list. Come on Laurie, you moved out bag and baggage from moms and Danny's place has only his things in it. You can't possibly think of leaving anything behind." Keith was saying as both Ruben and Shirley opened their eyes and sighed.

"What I bring or don't bring is none of your business." Laurie said as Ruben stood up.

"Relax Ruben I'll handle this." Amanda stated standing and taking charge. She did too. She walked over walked Keith back to his chair told him to sit down and then returned for Laurie. "I don't know who they are moving you out from Miss but I would bring everything if I were you. Unless you want Keith to remove everything for you." Amanda stated.

"Grandma, you don't understand but to keep the peace I'll list everything." Laura said.

"Good girl. Make sure it's everything you're mom can't and won't take this anymore." Amanda said. "Yes, grandma. Happy!" Laurie said with the last word directed at Keith.

The waiting room was extremely quiet as Dr. Westdale entered at nine thirty that evening. The grandparents were in the cafeteria he knew as they had told Sharon at the nurses' station about a half hour ago that they would be there when Danny awoke and to give Shirley and Ruben a chance to sleep after the family quieted down. He saw Keith with his feet stretched out in front of him asleep in the back row of chairs. The girls were seated next to each other and appeared to be asleep. The young medical student was sitting on the floor with a book in his lap and his head resting back on the chairs a few seats away from his older brother, also asleep. Mrs. Partridge was asleep on Mr. Kincaid's shoulder and the older man was also asleep with his head resting back against the wall, one arm around Mrs. Partridge the other stretched over the back of the chair next to him. Dr. Westdale didn't want to wake the exhausted mother and former band manager but his patient was awake and he wanted him back asleep in a few minutes and hopefully the majority of the family back at Danny's apartment getting decent sleep themselves so he cleared his throat and tried to wake Mr. Kincaid without waking the Partridge children and Danny's girlfriend.

"Mr. Kincaid. Mr. Kincaid." Dr. Westdale had to call twice before the man opened his eyes surprisingly without alarm. He glanced down at the blonde mother asleep on his shoulder then up at the doctor.

"I take it he awake." Ruben said softly.

"Yes, and the tests we've just ran show marked improvement. The feeling is coming back to his left side and Bobby is working with him now to keep his leg and arm muscles active." Dr. Westdale explained.

"Then he is able to move?" Ruben asked.

"No, Bobby is just massaging the left arm and leg to keep the circulation flowing. I would like to keep him immobile for a couple of days. We've drained a good liter and working on a second of the drainage since he came from the OR. He'll need a lot of rehab to walk when this is over but we are at least moving in the right direction." Dr. Westdale said.

"Can we see him once more for the night?" Ruben asked.

"I'd say no for Mrs. Partridge's need to sleep but knowing her she would not be too happy with me if I denied her and she probably would not leave for the night like I asked so yes. I will wait for you out by the nurse' station." Dr. Westdale said then left.

"Shirley. Shirley, hon time to wake up." Ruben called her softly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him and he returned her smile before the realization dawned on her.

"Danny okay?" Shirley asked and Ruben was pleased she seemed to not be panicky.

"Yes he is fine. Dr. Westdale says he is awake and we should see him now before they sedate him again, and before you head out for the night." Ruben said with a nod. He helped her stand and they walked out to meet Dr. Westdale, leaving their brood and Pam still sleeping.

"Mrs. Partridge you look a bit more rested." Dr. Westdale said.

"Thank you. How is he?" Shirley asked.

"Fine. As I told Mr. Kincaid we've been able to drain a liter of fluid drainage and are working on our second as we speak. Bobby is in there now exercising his muscles in his left arm and leg then he will be sedated again until midnight and we do this over again and again at 4am and 8am. Don't forget to leave your numbers with Bobby but I have no reason to think you will need to be back before maybe noon?" Dr. Westdale said.

"Oh, I will be here before noon doctor. Can we see him now?" Shirley asked.

"Certainly but Mrs. Partridge your parents are here now, let them take care of you for awhile and let me take care of Danny. I promise if I need you I will call. The kids, especially Keith, should probably stay at the apartment for at least the entire day tomorrow as no one but you and Mr. Kincaid can see him for awhile." Dr. Westdale said.

"Oh, they will stay put and I will try to stay away until noon, but I can't promise anything." Shirley said with a smile as the doctor walked them to Danny's door.

"I understand. Mr. Kincaid I take it you are still staying?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"Yes doctor. That is the only way she will go back to the apartment." Ruben said.

"Understood. But you have been here since Friday yourself. Tomorrow you should take some time for yourself go back to the apartment and rest. I understand that the security guard you requested will be here at 8am." Dr. Westdale said.

"That is good news. The crowds still out there?" Ruben asked.

"Yes, and nothing can dissuade them to leave. Later in the week if you want we can hold a joint press conference to try and get them to go home themselves." The doctor said opening Danny's door.

"Fine but I think Keith should not be present. I will insist he not be. The last one was too hard for him." Ruben said quietly as Shirley walked in the room.

"I agree and by Friday I want to check him out again. I hope he is taking his medicines." The doctor said.

"He is and he will be with Shirley tomorrow I guarantee he will." Ruben said.


End file.
